vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrddraal
Summary Myrddraal, also known variably as Fades, Eyeless, Halfmen, Lurks, Neverborn, Nightrunners, Fetches, and Shadowmen, are offspring of Trollocs that somehow reverted to a more human genome. Despite this they are far from human, extremely sadistic, cruel, and cunning. They have special powers completely unrelated to the One Power. Aginor theorized their abilities come from them being partially out of phase with time and reality, but he never conclusively proved his hypothesis. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Myrddraal (they have individual names unknown to humans) Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: All are male Age: Varies Classification: Shadowspawn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Enhanced Vision, Extrasensory Perception, Corruption and Pain Inducement (via Thakan'dar blades), Acidic Blood, Shadow Teleportation, Fear-inducing Presence, Limited Mind Control (can link with and control hundreds of Trollocs) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can casually beat and kill Trollocs, and tear bodies apart with one hand. A single Myrddraal, when surprise-attacked by a dozen Trollocs, killed seven of them before being subdued. Myrddraal can snap out of steel chain unless a large enough amount is used to hold them) Speed: Superhuman (Are far faster in combat than Trollocs. They are noted several times to accelerate and decelerate extremely quickly, moving between blinks like faster versions of vipers) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Can casually lift men off the ground with a single hand and toss them across the room) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (It takes roughly a dozen Trollocs to bring down a Myrddraal) Stamina: Very high. Can continue fighting long after normal beings would succumb to fatal injuries. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Tha'kandar blades Intelligence: Myrddraal are all extremely cunning and intelligent with high-level speech, reading and writing, and battlefield tactics good enough to compete with great captains. They are extraordinarily skilled with their blades, and can even keep up with skilled blademasters. Weaknesses: They hate running water and will not cross it unless they are forced to, as they cannot swim. Physical Attributes Acidic Blood: Myrddraal blood is highly acidic, able to etch metal unless quickly wiped off. Blade-like Teeth/Nails: Myrddraal have extremely hard, sharp teeth and nails, capable of easily ripping flesh and slicing into wood. They were compared by wolves to the steel weapons used by humans. Enhanced Vision: Myrddraal "see like eagles, in darkness or in light." Extreme Resiliency: Myrddraal can completely ignore fatal injuries and seemingly feel very little to no pain from them. The only ways for non-channelers to reliably kill them are to cut their heads off or to turn them into pincushions from dozens of attacks. Even after dealing a killing blow, the Myrddraal take a long time to die. Their headless bodies continue to wildly attack everything around them, remaining partially alive until the sun sets. *One Myrddraal ignored a chest full of arrows, several spear wounds, a throwing knife sinking into its face, and a spear straight through its back and out below its throat. (The Shadow Rising) *Two spears through the chest and a throwing knife through the throat only made a Myrddraal stagger briefly before it resumed fighting like nothing happened. (Knife of Dreams) Notable Abilities Channeling Sense: Myrddraal can sense the use of the One Power, with powerful channelers being like "fires on the mountaintop for any Myrddraal within ten miles." Fear Gaze: Myrddraal have a passive ability that causes anyone in their presence to seize up in intense fear, preventing all but the very experienced or the very strong-willed from even moving. The effect is drastically enhanced if the Myrddraal looks directly at its target. Shadow Teleportation: Myrddraal can move between shadows, seemingly without a limit on distance, as long as they know where they are going. However, they cannot take others with them, and do not seem to prefer using the ability in combat. Thakan'dar Blades: All Myrddraal wield the special blades forged in Thakan'dar and dipped in the black waters of Shayol Ghul. Their blades cause crippling pain from even the slightest injury and have a fatal corrupting effect - victims of even a small scratch will quickly fall into fever and delirium before dying. Trolloc Linking: Myrddraal can link to fists (100-200) Trollocs, taking control over their minds and wills to form a very efficient fighting unit. However, if the Myrddraal is dealt a killing blow all the Trollocs linked to it immediately die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Acid Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:The Wheel of Time